When Lavi met Lambo
by Akuranashi
Summary: Lavi will never know how it happened, one minute he's slacking off on work the next he's fallen on top of a cow dressed child in a place he didn't know existed. DGM and KHR! crossover. Small series of characters from both series meeting each other.
1. When Lavi met Lambo

Go easy on me please, I still need help with fan fiction.

This is an older work somewhat and was posted on my dA, which is why Saya is in it I don't know if she wants to be removed from it or not. I decided to post here because I have nothing better to do. I think I might hide after this I'm quite afraid of the results of posting this.

Un-beta'd story, also I fail at humor and interrupt some of the fanfic

Do not own KHR! or DGM.

* * *

How it happened no one will ever know.

For one Lavi noticed that A. He was no longer in his room slacking off on work like usual and B. There was something squirming under him.

"Ehhhh..." Lavi got off what ever he was currently squishing, to find a five year old wearing a cow suit... "Uhh..." the child shot up in an instant "WHY DID YOU SQUASH THE MIGHTY LAMBO!?"

_'He speaks in third person...'_

"Ehh, sorry about that..." Lavi scratched the back of his neck. "The mighty Lambo accepts your apology!" Lambo laughed.

_'This kid's ego needs to be taken down a notch or two...'_

"Anyway...Who are you? Trespassing on Lambo's land is bad you know!" Lambo asked/yelled "I don't know yet... you could say I'm lost..." Lavi chuckled nervously "Then Lambo will take you back to his house!'

_**'I highly doubt a kid his age could own a house'**_

_'You, shut the hell up for once Dammit...crap I'm starting to talk like Yuu-chan.'_

-At Tsuna's house-

"Ehh, Lambo...do you know where we are..." Lavi looked at the house "Lambo's house." Lavi resisted the urge to slap his forehead "He's hopeless..."

_'Now I know how Yuu-chan feels..._'

"MAMA, LAMBO'S HOME!" Lavi covered his ears as Lambo yelled his 'I'm home!'

"Ahh, welcome back Lambo-kun! Oh is this another playmate of yours?" Lavi looked up at the woman...wait a second up...?

_'DAMMIT I'M STILL CHILD SIZED!'_

"Tsuna and the others are up stairs I'll go make some snacks now." Lavi felt the collar of his shirt being tugged and stairs brush his back.

_'Ow ow ow ow ow...'_

"REBORN! I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME!"

_**'Damn he's loud...'**_

_'I though I told you to shut up...can't a guy get any peace in his own mind anymore?'_

While Lavi was having his inner battle with himself, Lambo had gone sailing out the window and he was now being stared at by the other occupants of the room. Meaning Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamato and Reborn.

_**'Oi, stop standing like an idiot!'**_

_'That does mean you're standing like an idiot too ya know.'_

**LAVI: 1**

**DIRK: 0**

Lavi came back to the world to notice he was being poked by a finger. "Hey, you can cut the poking out." the poking stopped "Who are you..? Another hit man?"

_'Hit man...? Why would I look like a hit man..?'_

"No...My younger self was squashed by him..." The four looked at the owner of the voice "Ehhhh?" "I'm Lambo and I still don't know your name" "Lavi." "Anyway, how did you manage to Land on me anyway?" Adult Lambo asked "No Idea one moment I'm in my room slacking off on paper work the next I'm on you." Lavi looked puzzled for a second.

_**'You do know how utterly idiotic and wrong that sounded right?'**_

**LAVI: 1**

**DIRK: 1**

"Anyway may I ask what year it is?" "2008" (Don't know the year sorry...) Lavi just about died right then and there "Ohhh...So much history I haven't recorded!"

All of a sudden POOF.

Lavi's head spun for a second he looked to the other four and noticed he was a bit taller...

And he almost jumped for joy HE WAS LAVI SIZED AGAIN! REJOICE!

"Was he under the effects of the ten year bazooka?" "Not to my knowledge." "How'd he change clothes too?" "No idea"

_'Because I'm just that awesome, more awesome than Bak'_

'_**Meaning I'm awesome too.'**_

_'Nope, you're just a bastard.'_

**LAVI: 2**

**DIRK: -1**

_**'STOP CHANGING THE SCORE BOARD DAMMIT!'**_

_NOT __EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS DIRK!_

_'How'd you get in the story?'_

_YOU SAW NOTHING OK?_

Sure they didn't Aku

_Saya you take their side over mine?!_

They do have awesome coats and legs like sex.

_Traitor..._

**GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

_Alright alright I get it already! sheesh._

"Anyway, where did you come from Lavi?" Reborn asked the now regular sized exorcist "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Would you like to talk in private then?" "Sure."

Lavi and the small hit man went to another room. "Well go ahead." "Well have you heard of Exorcists?" "Yes, they existed about two hundred years ago." "How will I put this I'm an Exorcist-not-Exorcist...?" "I see."

The two talked for a while until most of Lavi's story telling was done.

"Now how are you going to get back to your time period?" Reborn asked "I have no idea actually..."

Poor, poor Lavi.

* * *


	2. And Kanda Yuu met Kyoya Hibari

Okay another one, upon request of one **Angelic Fatality**.

Again I interrupt the fan fic and this time have inserted Saya and me, mind you I did originally post this on dA as a joke.

Do not own KHR! or DGM if I did I wouldn't be here now would I?

* * *

Kanda Yuu's day could not get any worse. Nope not at all the only thing needed to make his day just perfect was for him to be glomped by a hyperactive brown haired general but for now he'd have to make do with dodging tonfa strikes.

Yes _tonfa strikes._

It seems that the poor mini exorcist had fallen out of the sky and onto one Kyoya Hibari, which he didn't tolerate like damage to school property so of course he was going to bite poor Kanda to death (And that didn't sound right at all.)

**'Today is just not my day.'**

_it's never your day Kanda, never._

**Why are you interrupting the fan fic?**

_Because I can_

Aku you need to get on with the fic.

_Fine._

Kanda really wished he had Mugen with him, no he really really wished he did.

Hibari was getting irritated this child was dodging everything and hitting him back. Why is it that the children are better than him most of the time?

"KANDA-PANDA!!"

_'Oh shit...'_

Kanda was suddenly glomped by a gold and black blur.

"SAYA YOU LEFT MEEEEEEEEE!" another voice yelled.

_'My day just keeps getting worse.'_

Hibari looked at the two new arrivals one wearing a gold and black uniform the other wearing a hoodie and jeans. "But, Kanda he's here and he's okay!" "...Saya look across from him..." The girl in the gold and black uniform looked at Hibari.

A couple second's passed by..

a couple more passed...

Kanda fidgeted trying to get away.

"PRINCESS HIBARIN!!" in a flash Saya had glomped the other male completely ignoring the tonfa's that were out.

Hibari was never so embarrassed in his life he had just been glomped and sent to the ground and was currently pinned.

"Okay we found Kanda can we go now?" "But Aku, its Princess Hibarin!" "I can see that though he is missing his tiara." the girl now dubbed Aku said with a deadpan face.

"YUU-CHAN YOU'RE HERE TOO!"

_'Dammit..wait when did Lavi revert back to normal?'_

There was a sudden poof and one cloud later

Kanda held his head he could feel a head ache start to form.. "Yuu is back to normal!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kanda barked.

"Awe but kiddy Kanda was cute..." "He's still Kanda...oh shi...is that Chrome over there?" Both girls looked to were a pineapple haired girl was. "Oh my god it is Chrome that means MUKU-MUKU!" "Wait Mukurin is here too then? MUKURIN STALKING!"

At this point everyone else (expect Chrome for she was clueless) had edged away from the two crazy girls.

"Ahh Yuu-" "Don't call me that." "You should come back to Tsuna's house with me!" "Why should I?" "You'd escape those two." "Good point lets go."

Both Lavi and Kanda left along with Hibari as the two girls went off to stalk Chrome/Muku-muku/Mukurin.

What's next the ark opening up here?

'_Chrome, beware the crazies stalking us.'_

* * *

And End

Next up Mukuro and Rhode.


	3. Beware innocent looking pimps

I'm not dead yet. honest.

Totally didn't get summoned back from the dead.

Please keep in mind this is in fact a joke fic.

Do not take seriously.

I own nothing obviously.

* * *

_'I'm lost again'_

Poor Allen Walker had been sent to find Lavi, Kanda and the missing general Saya. Unfortunately as stated before he got lost. "HII! REBORN HELP ME!" Allen turned a corner to find a chestnut colored hair boy running away from a young child with dots on her forehead.

_'What the--'_

"LOOK OUT!!!!!" the other boy slammed into Allen sending both to the ground by pure momentum. "Stupid Tsuna, look where you run." Allen stared at the owner of the voice to see a baby.

"BEANSPROUT!!!!!!" the poor white haired boy was swept up from his position into a hug. "Yuu look who I found!" "Dammit."

two down one to go!

-Time skip scene skip: Tsuna and Allen alone in Tsuna's room-

"Sorry about running into you earlier." Tsuna apologized "It's okay, I was kind of lost anyway...." Allen scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "So why are you here anyway?" "I was sent to find Lavi, Kanda and Saya and bring them back." "Oh, because people like you have been popping up everywhere." Tsuna looked at Allen's uniform.

"Your uniform looks familiar." "Really now."

Both continued to talk for a while until Tsnua got to him being bossed around.

"I'm always bossed around by Reborn. I guess I really am useless..." "Wow, you have a lot of people under your control." "I guess I do." "Yet you can't control them?"

"No, I've tried but only Gokudera-kun and Chrome listen to me. Allen are you okay?" Tsuna scooted back from Allen a small bit, for good reason too, Black-Allen had emerged. "I can help with that." That look on Allen's face didn't help him be less frightened of what was to come.

Thus Allen refined Tsnua's leadership skills somewhat.

Tsuna's subordinates would never know what happened to their boss for a long long time...maybe Reborn but he's Reborn.

"Oi, Allen-san." Reborn called out to Allen as he, Lavi and Kanda were leaving. "Yes Reborn?" "Thank you for giving Stupid-Tsuna some help." "You're welcome, now we have to find Saya." Kanda paled remembering that Saya came with her friend Aku. Lavi just cheered and walked out.

-Some where else-

"Hey Saya, you get the feeling some ones lookin' for ya?" "Yep." "Back to Mukuro stalking?" "Oh yeah."


End file.
